krschfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourze/Meteor Fusion States
'''Fourze Meteor Fusion States '''is a secret Fourze form that uses the '''Assault '''Battle Style. Fusion States combines a number of moves from Fourze's Base and Cosmic States with Meteor. Fusion States is a character that utilises strong whiff punishment tools to convert into one of the few truly unburstable loop combos in the game. This is a character that punishes mistakes ''very ''hard. Selecting Fusion States Before he can be selected, Fusion States must be unlocked by beating the 5-Star Battle vs Fourze Cosmic States and Meteor Storm in Super Heroes Mode. Once this battle is completed, Fusion States can be selected by choosing Fourze Base States in Tag Style, and then selecting Meteor as your partner while holding the Start button. Command List '''Rider Art: '''Super Jump. Press RA or S to transition into a Rider Kick. This triggers an unblockable cutscene attack where Fourze will roundhouse kick the opponent after landing. There is very little recovery after the Rider Art, which will allow Fourze to combo after it. This Rider Art has the odd property of disabling the opponent's ability to burst, which allows Fourze the opportunity for some devastating combos. '''Dash Action: '''Air Dash Special Moves '''n.SP: '''Rocket Switch, much the same as Base States Fourze's version of the move. Decent projectile, but not amazing. '''dir+SP: '''Saturn Sorcery, exactly the same as Meteor's version of the move. Useful from further ranges, but a bit on the slower side. '''j.SP: '''Rider Drill Kick. Exactly the same as Fourze's version of the move. It's a Rider Kick. Notable Normals and Strings '''LHH: '''borrowing Meteor's launcher string, with the final hit being a two hit slash with Cosmic States's sword. LH leads into the aerial combo j.LHHS, a fairly standard Aerial Combo. Press SP to perform an Instant Charge. '''f+LHH: '''Fourze takes a good step forward with a jab before following up with a punch into a headbutt that knocks down. Excellent range on the f+L makes this string usable as a poke as well as in Rider Art combos. '''HHHH: '''Fourze steps forward with a punch, following up with a three hit gut punch combo that knocks down. Slightly less range than f+L, but still usable in neutral, and very usable in combos. Press SP to perform an Instant Charge. '''f+HHHH: '''Similarly to Cosmic Fourze's d+H string, Fourze leaps forward with a sword stab before going into a three hit sword combo that knocks down. Notable Assault Mode Moves '''dir+SP: '''in Assault mode, Fusion States's dir+SP changes from Saturn Sorcery into Cosmic States's Fire Slash. It's exactly the same as Cosmic's version of the move -- so it's very good -- but being locked behind Assault Mode hurts it a lot. Strategy Fusion States's primary goal is to land Rider Art. It's not super difficult, considering the relative ease with which it can be worked into combos, as well as the fact that it's unblockable. From there, any follow ups cannot be bursted, giving Fusion States huge damage potential. The neutral game is best played with a patient footsie game, working your way in with your long ranged normals and the occasional projectile. Once you get a hit, using any strings that allow you to Instant Charge will be a massive boon to your meter gain. Combos Outside of Rider Art and RCs, Fusion States has very little in the way of combo tools. For the most part, you'll be confirming into Rider Art by RCing strings like HHH, f+HHH and f+LH. You have to perform the RC into Rider Art fairly quickly, but the timing isn't too strict. After Rider Art lands, there are a few options for comboing. The crumple still leaves the opponent in a standing state, so the three best follow-ups in order from easiest to most difficult are: f+HHH > f+LH > HHH In the case of HHH, you must take a slight step forward before performing it. It's best to vary which follow-ups you use if you intend to loop the Rider Art, so as to not incur same move proration in the damage scaling. That being said, considering that the combo is unburstable after the first Rider Art, triggering Climax Time into a guaranteed Rider Finale is a pretty optimal combo to go for.